Неиспользованные маготехнологии
' Неиспагия (1).PNG Неиспагия (2).PNG Неиспагия (3).PNG Неиспагия (4).PNG Неиспагия (5).PNG Неиспагия (6).PNG Неиспагия (7).PNG Неиспагия (8).PNG Неиспагия (9).PNG Неиспагия (10).PNG Неиспагия (11).PNG Неиспагия (12).PNG Неиспагия (13).PNG Неиспагия (14).PNG Неиспагия (15).PNG Неиспагия (16).PNG Неиспагия (17).PNG Неиспагия (18).PNG Неиспагия (19).PNG Неиспагия (20).PNG Неиспагия (21).PNG Неиспагия (22).PNG Неиспагия (23).PNG Неиспагия (24).PNG Неиспагия (25).PNG Неиспагия (26).PNG Неиспагия (27).PNG Неиспагия (28).PNG Неиспагия (29).PNG Неиспагия (30).PNG Неиспагия (31).PNG Неиспагия (32).PNG Неиспагия (33).PNG Неиспагия (34).PNG Неиспагия (35).PNG Неиспагия (36).PNG Неиспагия (37).PNG Неиспагия (38).PNG Неиспагия (39).PNG Неиспагия (40).PNG Неиспагия (41).PNG Неиспагия (42).PNG Неиспагия (43).PNG Неиспагия (44).PNG Неиспагия (45).PNG Неиспагия (46).PNG призрачные стулья' (не видны в объектив). иллюзия, которую может раскрыть только живое существо, владеющее магией Магия: управление временем. Из-за неё не способна стареть. нестабильный трансформиум Хладость Каждое пространство в Фирнии разделено на куски *вспоминается конструктор-Парадокс, ох, это был офигенный концепт*, на своеобразные пространства в специальном облачке, окружённом барьером между измерениями . При чём, эти барьеры иногда явные, а иногда нет. Подчиняются чёрт знает каким законам. Иногда зависят от времени, иногда от особых условий, вроде пророчеств, влиятельных личностей, магических вспышек. Или столкновение измерений, словно слияние галактик, с разбрасываемыми всюду ошмётками данных и вариантов временных линий. Такой стала Фирния, когда она мне надоела. Это её защита от моего побега х) Магомеханик Я не помню где. но где-то я видел теорию рождения драконов, зависящую от представления родителей о детях. То есть, дракошка по виду формируется непосредственно в яйце и его видовая принадлежность зависит от понимания хранителя яйца, как пошло звучит, какой дракон должен по идее быть... При этом характер получившегося зверя зависит и от особенностей видовой принадлежности, и от характера владельца, и от дальнейшего воспитания. Нимфы, а вернее элементали, влияют на своих детей, совершая "глобальное пророчество", которое подкрепляет общую расовую магическую природу и даёт упрощённую жизнь. Это одна из причин того, что элементали в основном обладают единобразием: например, электрины - это по форме драконы, потому что так проще сосуществовать, не нужно придумывать ничего нового и поддерживать это дополнительной магией. Также глобальная вера может порождать самоисполняющиеся пророчества. Есть миф про "симурана", рождённого от зверя и ангела, который обладает особой сутью, рождается в беде и одиночестве и спасает мир. Это в самом деле создаёт такую мифическую ячейку, что-то вроде божества. Я знаю пока что единственного симурана на моей памяти - Азазель. И пророчество о нём было разрушено, поскольку Белла взяла его в Викию. персонаж у меня,который пробивал почти любые маг.щиты.По идее,это невозможно.А он попросту научился кастовать чары на неком расстоянии от себя(такое по миру было возможно),а потом и по "маячку" их активировать.И он просто делал заготовку,а потом пускал её в сторону щита и попросту запитывал её от щита же,который почти всегда неслабо фонил.В результате,его "точечность" удара помноженная на дополнительную подпитку запросто "прокалывала" щит. Психолог = мыслеуборщик колонии в параллельных мирах Эспер - персонаж, наделенный сверхъестественными способностями, преимущественно психического происхождения. Для использования способностей не нуждаются в чтении заклинании или затратах магической энергии, однако могут иметь необходимость в повышеной концентрации сознания на цели используемой способности. В отличии от магов, они имеют, как правило, ограниченный набор способностей. Эспер — человек обладающий паранормальными способностями (экстрасенсорное восприятие, от англ. Extrasensory perception, ESP). Гемблинг магическими картами и фишками * Как-то летом на рассвете * Заглянул в соседний сад, * Там послушники Нер-Зула * Собирают зиккурат. укурись-трава ненастоящие люди, исчезающие в определённый момент параненормальный Когда в наш мир из... ну, почти вашего свалился Эв, он понимал почти всё, только как-то обмолвился, что кажется, что он слышит не то, что мы сказали - звук и движения губ иногда не совпадают. Наш мир стоит на магии, и наш язык скорее телепатический. Я не знаю, как он звучит, потому что я говорю то, что хочу сказать, а сейчас это выходит на русском. Солнце - то, что озаряет и согревает жизнь, то, что породило ее. Огонь в небесах, невыносимый жар в космосе, точка на небосклонах других планет. И великий разум, который не даст в итоге нам уничтожить самих себя. К нему можно обратиться. Но он говорит не со всеми... Доппельгангер (правильнее: Доппельгенгер; нем. Doppelganger — «двойник») — в литературе эпохи романтизма двойник человека, появляющийся как тёмная сторона личности или антитеза ангелу-хранителю. В произведениях некоторых авторов персонаж не отбрасывает тени и не отражается в зеркале. Его появление зачастую предвещает смерть героя. Двойник воплощает теневые бессознательные содержания (желания, инстинкты и т.п.), вытесненные субъектом из-за несовместимости с сознательным представлением о себе (напр., под влиянием морали или социума), с его «приятными и приличными» представлениями о самом себе. Нередко двойник «питается» за счёт протагониста, по мере его увядания становясь всё более самоуверенным и как бы занимая его место в мире. Денежная единица игры, драгоценный камень Ruby (Rubies) был переведён как Rupy (Rupies) — также, по всей вероятности, ошибочно. Золотая роза. Живую розу окунули в червонное золото. Время, Лес, Вода, Огонь, Дух, Тень, Свет Мир Хайрул был сотворён тремя богинями: Din, Farore и Nayru. Согласно легенде, прозвучавшей в The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Din (сила, огонь) сотворила географию Хайрула, Farore (отвага, ветер) создала разумные расы, а также флору и фауну, а Nayru (мудрость, любовь) разработала законы, по которым Хайрул существует и развивается. После сотворения богини вознеслись на небеса, оставив три золотых треугольника, в которые они вложили частицу своей божественной силы, достаточной для управления всем миром. Этот артефакт получил название Triforce и часто является объектом, за которым охотятся различные тёмные силы, что даёт обоснование для новых приключений в мире Хайрул. Я никогда раньше не ходил по межпространственным коридорам настолько далеко и не знал, что пересечение эфирного барьера может оказаться столь болезненным. * - Расскажи о погоде в городе. Я заметил, здесь никогда не бывает осадков. * - Да, это так. Мы, городские волшебники, научились менять погодные условия. Поэтому в городе никогда не бывает осадков. * - Могу ли я тоже научиться управлять погодой? - спросили вы. * - Нет. Волшебник в одиночку не сможет справиться со стихией. Кроме того, для управления погодой мы используем... э-э-э, - он задумался, очевидно подбирая нужные слова. - В общем, не важно. Некий огромный волшебный объект, находящийся во владении нашего города, помогает нам в этом. Шест-змей из "Аватар: Легенда об Аанге". Меч-богоубийца. Рудоягоды. Энергетический кристалл. Лазуротроновый кристалл. Кристалл памяти. Семя кристалла. Небесный камень (чёрный с бирюзовым). Тессаракт Телепорт. Позволяет мгновенно перемещаться на разные дистанции. Настраивается с помощью частотного связывателя. В отличие от других механизмов, не может работать от проводов, только от МФЭ или МФСУ, поставленных вплотную. светлый некромант Викия = "мудрость" Аурум — латинское название золота. Латинское aurum означает «жёлтое» и родственно с «Авророй» (Aurora) — утренней зарёй. Белое золото — сплав золота белого цвета с никелем, платиной или палладием. Белое золото — название хлопка. Чёрное золото — название нефти (У В.Высоцкого и И.Кучина в одноименных песнях также угля). Фирния - это коллаж измерений, сеть барьеров мультиреальностей, находящаяся на тонкой грани с Викией - ещё более галлюциногенным и полным бескрайней магией пространством. Потому что магия в этом фандоме похожа на наркотики - вроде бы помогает по-новому взглянуть на мир и успокоиться, а вроде превращает всё в фарс, вызывает привыкание и уничтожает тебя. Kids, don't do drugs. Если в условиях Фирнии создать ИИ, то он будет владеть магией? В зависимости от его 1) желаний (практика и жажда усиливают способности), 2) желаний создателя (сколько магии в него было вложено), 3) условий окружения и прочего влияния, в том числе всяческие предсказания. Талантливые маги не всюду рождаются, а некоторые даже и чуть-чуть не пробовали. Кроме того, самыми сильными магами являются как раз ИИ, и самый сильный маг Фирнии - это Келли, электронное сердце Альфира. Предсказания влияют на количество магии в человеке\машине? Да, это косвенное вложение магии, укрепление ситуации. Создание бога путём молитв. Вернее, уверенности в происходящем и ожидании чего-то хорошего. Когда это делают пророки, они могут даже случайно магией что-то закрепить. Если предскажут. Предсказания - мутная штука, как во сне. Легко ошибиться. Нужен громадный талант и подходящий инструментарий, чтобы точно предсказывать. Проблема в том, что когда норна (играющая на лире из нитей времён) предсказывает, то из-за касания этих самых нитей ВСЕГДА происходит закрепление предсказания. Это наиболее точный и наиболее опасный с точки зрения закрепления событий калькулятор событий. Изначально мне слово "магия" тоже мало что говорило и намекало на какую-то вседозволенность, но хуй там был. Опасно быть норной. Случайно(или специально) можно сильно напредсказываться... Я знаю только, что лиры норн заранее знают своего владельца. Из-за того, что норна нередко играет на своём инструменте, их связь закрепляется во времени. Другие пророки чувствуют это. И эту связь никак нельзя порвать? Я ещё не задумывалась о срывах предсказаний) Но теоретически - вполне реально, нужно только проявить достаточное магическое влияние. Если одна магия сильнее другой, она её победит и погасит. Но норны играют с очень чистым сердцем, вкладывая душу и магию, и далеко не один раз за жизнь. Это колоссальная мощь. В общем, лучше не пытаться) Значит, мало кому под силу это сломать. а как норны договариваются о том, что они предскажут? Я разве что знаю, что некоторые паттерны мелодии повторяются из предсказания в предсказание, потому что это удобный способ заклинания. А предсказания могут противоречить друг другу? Как ни странно, да. Предсказания могут существовать в гармоническом парадоксе: когда оба равны по силе. Тогда всё зависит от случая. Они могут "проскочить" мимо друг друга и исполниться в разных местах или временах. Когда предсказание не исполняется вообще, это не очень хорошо. То есть, когда одно давит другое. Или когда предсказание разрушается. Ты выдавил из времени существовавшую там энергию, и ей куда-то надо деваться. Хотя, может, и нет причин волноваться. И эта магия аннигилируется самим воздействием. Хотя, больше похоже на то, как две силы воюют за одно место: тогда магия действительно куда-то должна пойти. То есть, происходит некоторый взрывчик магии. Всплеск магической энергии там, где должно было исполниться предсказание. А предсказания расписаны по людям или просто как в легендах "вот будет такой добрый молодец, который зашибет дракона"? И так, и так. И мутнейшие, и подробнейшие. Зависит от типа пророков. Матричники вычисляют всё до малейших цифр, а простенькие про добрых молодцев. И последствия исполняемости\неисполняемости пророчеств тоже зависит от того, какого класса пророк напророчил? Дело не совсем в пророке, а что именно было натворено во времени. Если предсказание общее - в него легко попасть, оно может как-то само попробовать выжить. Если цифры - то это весьма опасно и может вызывать большую утечку энергии от каждого несовпавшего факта. Важна не только подробность, но и сила пророчества. Нет смысла предсказывать всё до цифр, если ты в это не вкладываешься. Исполняемость зависит от всяческих вероятностей и чужих желаний, смешанных с магией. Тут большой жестокий рынок предсказаний. Исполняются они в какой-то заданный промежуток времени или могут быть исполнены по воле случая и рандома? Это тоже часть предсказания. Чем дальше время, тем сложнее предсказывать - увеличивается энтропия событий и вероятностей. Чаще всего предсказания делаются долго, поколениями. События становятся всё ближе и всё более изученными. И из-за влияния на них, они усиляются. Но бывают и исключения. Никогда не знаешь, кто сильнее тебя настолько, что ты не видишь этого. Предсказываются ведь в основном какие-то особо глобальные события, типа похода Клер? Это предсказать легче всего, потому что это громадное и сложно обходимое событие. А что тяжелее всего предсказывается? Нечто очень далёкое по времени, расстоянию, знаниям по теме и крайне подверженное случайным событиям, не подкреплённое никакими другими магическими силами и фактами. У не-элементалей есть доступ только для 3,4 и 4 уровней лицензий стихийной магии. 3 – обычная для элементаля, 2 – особая, 1 – королевская. 4 – слабоватая, 5 – самая хилая, начинашная. Элементаль 5-го уровня – редкость, в них еле теплится жизнь, это опасно. Реалм (измерение) Мед-туалет. Розный шёлк — Все на месте, — церковник коротко вздохнул и монотонно заговорил, глядя куда-то в потолок. — В год двести пятьдесят шестой от составления Хартии, в четвёртый месяц, в первый день второй десятины, я, пресветлый Эристус, клирик и судия Церкви единой, в присутствии свидетелей, — мужчина скупо кивнул в сторону пришедших, — ищу подтверждения слов, сказанных девицей Айвлинн йель Олберн, обвиняемой в применении запретной магии, отступничестве от заповедей Богини нашей, убийстве неповинных граждан в угоду силам хаоса первородного. Почему в час невзгод вступился за меня лишь проклятый зверь, безобразное порождение Змея? Он и сейчас осторожно поддерживал меня, ласковым теплом растекался по телу. И я забыла про отвращение, приняла его сутью своей, и почувствовала, что зверь окреп и простил мою нелюбовь и страх. соловьиные язычки лапки махаона. сахарные зайцы кружка драконьего пива человеческая магия мне подвластна Почему серебро так популярно в названиях? Серебряная Пятка Моего Отца. потому что это инертный драгметалл, при этом распространённый измерение магии в вёдрах пространственный карман Пневмопочта — это транспорт для пересылки людей. 'Не глядя закидывая монеты в контролер, Рен зашел в капсулу, наблюдая, как она жестко закупоривается и отточенными плавными движениями отправляется в путь. Труба пневмопочты тянулась над городом, открывая отличный обзор. — Да будет спокойно им в 'сияющих чертогах, — тут же сказал церковник, очертив оберегающий круг. — Лихоманка унесла, пресветлый отче. Давно. Я вспомнила его. Клирик, что каждую седмицу читал для прихожан священные тексты книги Света, да толковал их для непонятливых, нёс великое слово Богини. * Гипноз на самоубийство: * — Люди, что настойчиво убивали себя. Калечились и умирали, подвластные чужой воле. * — Сектанты? * — Эти люди, — пожевал губами толстяк, — были воинами. — Тень насторожилась и подалась вперёд, внимая словам. — Ненароком обидели какую-то девку и умерли… до неловкого быстро. Очевидцы же клянутся, что их не коснулись и пальцем. Маг-менталист Люди славят Светлую, 'эльфы 'славят Мать А эти жуткие слова? «Душа наша — плод гнилой» — исступлённый шёпот заметался в голове, и я заткнула уши, но это не спасло, и я съёжилась, в тщетных попытках не завизжать. Муки, страх, смерть — вот то, что начертано магам. Я стану такой же, как иссохший старик. Подчинённой. Бесконечное служение — мой удел, и Светлая не защитит, не заберёт в сияющие чертоги: великой богине противна самая суть колдовства. Маг, вот кто я теперь! Выродок, сорное семя!Зерно силы Взял у Эльзы немного растертого чистотела, смешал с календулой, добавил немного родниковой воды и влил получившуюся смесь в почти уже зажившую рану. Подсохшая болотная грязь, что была у старика вместо крови, зашипела и вспенилась, руки и ноги начали конвульсивно дергаться, и комнату заполнила удушливая трупная вонь. Тело старосты засветилось, и сквозь бледное сияние начала проступать синюшная, гниющая, вся в гнойных струпьях, кожа. Уродливые мясистые пальцы венчали кривые когти, сквозь кожу в нескольких местах проступало сырое мясо, а вместо лица у упыря была почти что звериная морда с впавшим носом, сгнившими губами и грязными клыками. Это был морок — особая, грязная магия ведьмаков и чернокнижников. Вся эта деревня — один очень большой и очень сильный морок. То есть все, что вы видите вокруг — ненастоящее, это иллюзия, обманка, ловушка, в которую вас поместили, чтобы вы не сбежали. "Нет никакого леса, и тропки твоей нет. Из морока нам не выйти, по крайней мере, пока не уничтожим того, кто удерживает этот морок. Помните, я говорил про особенного упыря, так вот, это он. Так что, думайте быстрее, кто это может быть, пока наш упырь," — Декс демонстративно кивнул в сторону распростертого чудища, — "не ожил." Астрал это всё же что-то вроде наложения на реальность, где происходит неведомая хуйня, а Викия и есть неведомая хуйня Альтерпортал Камни дают силы Стихий, а не вечные силы всего. Эти Стихии очень ограничены: Огонь может давать только огонь, и так далее. Плохо ещё то, что Клер без камней колдовать не умеет и не любит, а значит, её словно в ловушку собственных механизмов заключили. Она может пользоваться Камнями в полной мере, но без оригинальности. Артефактор В Фирнии есть пылесосы. И даже боевые. В Фирнии всё, что ни есть, то имеет боевой вариант. Болотная жижа, трупные соки утопленников, перегной, и черт знает что еще. Все это у упырей вместо крови. * — Когда черная магия оживляет утопленника, получается упырь. Они не мертвые, нет, наоборот, их, как раз таки очень сложно убить. Своего разума у них почти нет, лишь некоторые инстинкты… * — Но он был нормальным, — перебила Эльза. * — Его контролировали. Где-то в деревне живет особый упырь, что управляет другими упырями. Маг, воскресивший его, оставил ему разум, а в обмен, эта тварь денно и нощно должна следить за остальными. * — Остальными? — переспросила Эльза. * — В этой деревне кроме вас людей нет. * — Самое раннее через час этот упырь вернется к жизни, и нам придется туго, — разбавил тишину Декс. Есть такое явление, называется "зёрна Викии". Теоретически, это - то, что связывает каждое мыслящее существо с Викией, маленькие канальцы для проникновения магии, определяют магический дар. Такие зёрна есть у всех, никак физически не выглядят, что-то вроде самосуществующего поля. Их можно вытащить из существа специальным устройством, превратив в нечто, выглядящее как светящееся зерно, размером где-то с миндаль. И это настолько жутко - просто лишать всей магии даже демонов! Я определила, что такими непотребствами любят заниматься монополисты на магию, преступная организация под крылом закона, вроде того, как Гидра возникла под Щ.И.Т.ом. У меня сильная ассоциация с вытаскиванием мозгов. Я также подозреваю, что магия действительно влияет на психику, судя по одному персонажу. Перса зовут Зерно, и он имеет ментальные проблемы, а также нередко путает воображение с реальностью. Очень подозрительно. Правда, у Зерна есть способность рыть землю, не копая (проходить, как сквозь воду). Возможно, над ним однажды издевались и вынимали и вставляли обратно зерно Викии. Без зерна человек жить способен, только магией не владеет, и пережить вытягивание этого зерна тоже можно. Но фишка в том, что зёрна Викии по идее передаются путём "рождения", будь оно искусственным или биологическим. Существовал миф, что роботы не владеют магией, но его пытаются развинтить в массовой культуре, потому что вполне могут владеть. Электроника сама по себе, даже не осознавая себя как личность, по праву существования психики получает такое зерно, и при наличии должного понятийного алгоритма может это зерно использовать. Калькулятор владеет даром магии, но не подозревает о нём. Магическая электроника - крайне популярная штука. Чтобы магия в такой компьютерной штуке заработала, нужно специальное подкреплённое устройство. Оно улавливает магию взамен личности. Из психики можно вынуть это зерно, и оно со временем накопится обратно, потому что магия всюду, но если силы большие, то делать оно это будет очень медленно. Зерно Викии - своеобразный портальчик между мирами в каждом разуме. Зёрна Викии в электронике или механизме развиваются со временем, в зависимости от количества и систематической разнообразности работы, и очень чувствительны к составу этого механизма, поэтому нельзя его чинить. Если зёрна Викии условно назвать душами, то у долго и много работающих компьютеров есть душа. Вот именно с применением магии, практика усиливает портал. Камни душ - зёрна Викии в материальном воплощении. Гораздо сложнее магических аккумуляторов, содержат в себе слепок магического дара и портал в Викию. * - Лучше всего не хранить метакремний на природе - там всюду растения и живые существа. Возникнут забытые кладбища. Чтобы исказить реальность, нужна психика. Поэтому Камень, находясь под землёй или просто на складе, ничего не делает. Хотя протечки всё равно есть * - кладбищ много, они гуляют и самовольно зарождаются? О_О * - Хм-м, вообще кладбища заводятся из-за метакремния. Но возможно, любая другая сильная утечка магии может вызвать тот же эффект. Нередко причиной может послужить открытый портал в Викию. Лучше открывать его в глухой пустоши. Есть нормальный магический фон. Слишком много магии вредит всему окружающему, потому что её некуда деть. Маги, не знающие, чем им заняться, из-за этого сходят с ума. Потому что магия реагирует на мысли и не может быть запихнута обратно в Викию. Просто в Викии плотный фон: это как пытаться запихнуть воду обратно в дырку подлодки на дне моря. В Викии же все сумасшедшие и этого не скрывают. Взрывчики магии из-за разрушения предсказания могут быть чреваты вот такими вот красивыми пейзажами. В виде кладбищ. Обычно природа сама себя излечивает. Но может и не выдержать * - правильно ли то, что магия мне чем-то радиационный фон напоминает? * - Мне тоже напомнила. Есть такое. Я начала понимать, почему демоном стать на самом деле очень просто. Даже если ты благородный маг, но сильный, у тебя есть большой шанс сойти с катушек. Не сходят с катушек разве что консерваты или беззаботные. Поэтому мощные маги то ли какие-то придурки, то ли все угрюмые Маг двух стихий кристаллы, которые омолаживают, но и при этом обладают сильным магнетизмом туман в здании Растение "волосы нимфы" Убирать оружие в астрал Виал душ Флюксинатор Сияющее вино Открытие портала путём распрыскивания особой жидкости (балончик с краской) окружностью на стену. (Тёмный мир: Равновесие) Знаки "стоп" как банхаммер. (Крриш 3, DRRR!) Узри! Вот мысли, таящиеся в чужих головах! А вот то, что происходит за тысячи миль отсюда! Пять чувств, данных человеку природой... это слишком мало! Шестое, седьмое, восьмое чувство... развей их в себе, и мир станет глубже и богаче! Самые великие ясновидцы способны прозреть даже будущее – их называют пророками! Есть такая штука, как забытые кладбища. Это подобия Зоны Отчуждения из Сталкера. Такие зоны, которые располагаются вокруг раскопок таинственного волшебного камня метакремния, который хранит в себе магию и трансформирует реальность, используя мысли окружающей природы и психики. гильдия магов руин мерцалка Каждое оружие по-разному работает, и какое-то зачаровано, какое-то нет. Оружие с магическими эффектами. Если не оружие, полностью работающее на магии. Механизм, в отличие от оружия, это просто груда материала, которая работает в лучшем случае как тяжёлая коробка, которой можно по кому-то жахнуть, если поднимешь. В Фирнии нет такой вещи, как бесконечность. Только бесконечность дыр, но там можно только избавляться, а не приобретать. гранулированный сон ("отсыпь, а"). полезно для военных Хрономансия викторианский стимпанк и Турция Чтобы создать измерение для магического завода, нужно ограничить дырку в пространстве, а для этого нужна продвинутая магия, сконцентрированная в магических органах. Нужно выдрать кусок пространства из вселенной. На месте этого куска будет дыра, которая может только поглощать. Она ничего не весит, поэтому не равна чёрной дыре. Однако можно обезопасить подобную брешь, заранее заключив её в магическую клетку (это также не даст дырке улететь в космос, поскольку планета движется, а дырка в самой канве вселенной - это просто дырка). Такие дыры называются серыми, из-за цвета магического барьера. Да, и это единственный момент, где энергия на самом деле меняет своё количество, но от этого нет никакой пользы. Это довольно ужасно, если честно. Кажется, единственные, кому дозволено выдирать куски пространства, это мани (осьминожки из океана), потому что они специализировались на этом с самого начала времён. Они строят стабильные и никуда не уплывающие города благодаря такой дырке в сердце громадного шара биологической природы (там, перламутровые отложения, и тому подобное). Мани живут практически на любой глубине, просто разных видов. И не на каждой глубине есть почва, на которой можно строить. Количество неудачных заклинаний Сопротивление заклинаниям Я могу связаться с тобой лишь во сне Крыло химеры/виверны – артефакт, используемый лишь один раз, возвращающий в город. "talaria" 'are a reference to a pair of winged sandals much like the ones Hermes in Greek, or Mercury in Roman, mythology. 'Эфириум Звёздный венок Матриалы могут соединять точки пространства и времени вселенной. Есть также возможность посещать измерения. Матриалы – «рождающие» (нечто любовно принимаемое, взращиваемое), бирюзовые напольные порталы, аналог метакремниевого компьютера из твердеющих органических материалов и иных частых элементов. Матриалы активируются усилиями разума круга существ – нужна доза желания, чтобы переместиться. По ту сторону при перемещении организуется призрак портала, который может быть удалён только магией. Некоторые порталы были дезактивированы, а некоторые разрушены. Связь между измерением возникает в рандомном месте. Крейт-иадии («создающие помощь») – святилища, живые компьютеры. Крейт, «создать» - явить, случить, подвести к появлению. Радуга страха. Дерево Маны Мана – природная энергия, есть во всех живых существах, но опасна в больших дозах. Хранители биомов. Радужный огонь. Безразличный глаз, видящий разноцветные всполохи то ли огня, то ли эмоций. как совместить жилые измерения, Викию как магические механизмы в своей сути, свалку магии и необходимость равноценного обмена, то есть, физически реального заёма пространства из реальности. Аита, или данселлы – колдующие магию при помощи танца, как в Аватаре. Могут умереть от чужой руки, но их феа (душа) возвращается в мир в другом теле. Верховный бог, который сохраняет мир якобы для истинных двух демонических владельцев на пожирание. Подлунный мир. Заболевание с побочкой в виде ужасной эмпатии. Люди скорее умирают от своих рук, чем от болезни. Наркотрафик. Огромные открытые книги как пасхальное яйцо Магомеханик Наткнулась на парящий в воздухе чародейский фонарь. Волшебники иногда сотворяют их, чтобы осветить дорогу путникам в ночи. Крестраж, окаянт, horcrux. Крест + страх, horror + crux (cross). Вещь, в которую заключена часть души тёмного мага. В общем, "Поместье Эмельрейн" - аристократы в неоновых плащах. Группировка классическая мафия. Рекет, разбой, деньги, сигары, классические костюмы, световые томми-ганы. Энергия жизни (хэпэ), которое воспринимается гармонизариями как ресурс. Засахаренные одуванчики Учебник Силы Стихии Добра и Зла. Заклинания. Закрепление в словах, рифме, движениях, а также при помощи инструментов - волшебных посохов, которые изготовляются по определённой схеме, направляющей магию. Девахана, деваханический Блык Нексус силы (фонтан). Техномагия субличностей как магия Информации. Телепатия запрещена. Это несанкционированное применение Информации. Переводчикам нельзя передавать смысл без знания языка. Длительная бессмертная жизнь, реинкарнация. Бессмертие, развитие всех искусств: скульптура, архитектура, кораблестроение, обработка драгоценных камней, разведка, военное дело, все виды оружия. В русских сказках золотой цвет – цвет сверхъестественного. Ручей погод – это защитный барьер, искусственный канал, ограничивающий влияние особо упорных кладбищ. Самое лучшее средство от ожогов – огровая слизь. Гонка магического вооружения. Конец эры матриалов. Компьютеры и интернет. Мановый фон – количество естественного магического излучения. Артефакторика – изучает свойства уникальных предметов, которые наделены маг. св-вами. Вольтование – способность создавать существ и управлять ими. Големостроение – умение создавать големов (атронахов, искусственных разумных или роботов). Некромантия – умение управлять умершими. Доппель-магия – изучение создания собственных двойников. Метаморфизм. Йога (изменение своего тела). Биомагия. Аэромантия, геомантия, гидромантия, пиромантия, криомантия. Зачарованные бомбы, гранаты и взрывчатые порошки. Вид гипноза – управление животными. Иллюзии. Зеркальная магия (порталы, видения). Магия пространства. Магия смерти. Снов. Теней. Шуток. Материализация. Проклятия. Спиритизм (общение с иномирными духами). Руническая магия (иероглифы), татуировки и в воздухе. Автомобиль с душой. Трансформация. Целительство. Шаманизм. Эликсироведение. Метаморфизм (сам) и трансфигурация (предметы). Нумерология. Уход за магическими существами. Зельеварение. Апостольство – поклонение богу. Мана – запас магических сил разумного существа. Белые пророки в роли ангелов-хранителей и домовых. Души привязаны и умирают вместе. Хранители времени (аработы, ледяные мелкие феи времени), Девы судьбы (норны, "небесные девы" с арфами человеческих жизней). Гармонизаторы (феи-целители). Восстановление баланса (здоровье, эмоции, душа, негативные духи, способности). Проводники душ. Суккубы. Хранители, продавцы снов, снотворцы. Союз душ. Иллюзии. Психосвязь. Вечная жизнь. Призыв существ и духов. Джинны - продавцы желаний. Амуры - управляющие любовью. Магия света любви. Бостлы - кукловоды. Фирния - это мультивселенная. Мультивселенная потому что: 1) измерений много, 2) кроссоверы и разные временные линии являются полу-каноничными. Физически Фирния находится на перекрёстке измерений, в особенности с собственно созданными: они называются "планами Викии", то есть частями, подызмерениями слоя реальности под названием Викия, даже если не соединены вместе. Викия - это оформившаяся в более позднее время, с разрастанием культуры людей, особая вселенная, как бы паразит на более реалистичной Фирнии, а также хранилище магии, "пылесос" магии из Фирнии и при этом великодушный даритель магии существам, обладающим даже зачатками психики (но это зависит от определённых условий, конечно же). Вместе с тем Викия всегда существовала рядом с Фирнией как концепция: любой слишком большой свободный всплеск магии может породить искажение в измерении и создать карман в пространстве, наполненный какими-нибудь объектами. Помимо глюков пространства, в Фирнии возможны различные временные линии, предначертанная судьба и её изменение. Кроме всего Фирния "ментально" связана с Землёй из-за появления людей. Драконы, призвавшие, создавшие первый человеческий народ, неосознанно забрали образ из земного измерения, из-за чего культура людей нередко возвращалась к копированию земных образцов, названий, даже порой целых событий. магию, богов и демонов, героев-избранников и сверхъестественные силы параллельные миры, иные измерения, экстрасенсорика и психическая энергия, чудовища и супермены Механика феноменов и чистильщики Всё, чего я коснусь, становится драгоценным камнем. Металюди (боги) Одна душа на двоих, не проживут поодаль друг от друга. он сказал мне отправляться спать. А сам ушёл куда-то. На утро я его нашла повешенным ... В саду камней... Библиотека вымышленных книг, которая появляется время от времени. Стражницы завесы, которые охраняют планетку от пространственных дыр. Главарь – панк по прототипу Андайн. виды магии: Разрушение, Восстановление, Мистицизм, Иллюзия камни душ Алхимия и химия как магический и немагический способы воздействия на вещества. Камень Информации – философский камень. книга, при записи в которой телепортирует (сначала из, потом в, при помощи ментального направления - может не сработать, и если долгое время не срабатывает, возвращает обратно в точку из) Ancient Sky кодирование и зелья Бита с надписью «налог». Энергия забытой вечности и биомеханические киборги. Планета, которая была построена''' и росла, развивала на себе жизнь и природу, отличающуюся''' от земной. Пузырьковый мультиверсум. Другие вселенные, иные места во вселенной, телепорты/порталы. Атронах (Голем) (Elder Scrolls) Айлейдские пословицы: (Elder Scrolls) "Из огня - жизнь, из света - магия". "Носи знания как броню". "Мудрость, познанная через боль, - надёжный проводник в тяжёлые времена." (букв. "Ужасная мудрость никогда не предаст своего владельца".) "В пещерах знания, страшных и тёмных, сияет золото истины". Праксография - наука заклинаний. (Elder Scrolls) Цирковая тема для упоротых сновидений Найтмерленда. Царство Шеогората, Дрожащие Острова? (Elder Scrolls) Родной мир Билла Шифра? (Gravity Falls) матриалы (что-то питает в них метакремний) медальоны и места силы стабильные и нет порталы и бреши источник хранения барьеров Стража Завесы (Стражницы Завесы) ведьмы и школы ведьм культы, религии и боги храмы и ритуальные постройки Вода, превращающаяся в цветы. полушапка-полушлем отвар звездопад цветение дождя 7 дней огня Выведение разных видов цветных грибов Гитар-дубина = бой-гитара У меня в Фирнии подобие Зон есть. Они называются забытые кладбища', или же туманы. Сходство с Зоной есть и в стадии формирования. Зона' создалась как взрыв ноосферы, проще говоря связано это с пси-штуками. Туманы созданы на основе магии, которая крепко к пси-воздействию привязана. Кротовик – это большая тайна. инопланетная радиация запах как "шум" езда на гитаре псинергия стать некромантом во главе армии тьмы, и утопить этот сраный мирок в добре и справедливости. Боевая коса и костяной дракон в антураже обязательны! Гильдии You know, that super common fictional archetype of the woman who was in a tragic accident in a fantasy world and had to have their eyes surgically replaced with emerald gems so she can see again through magic. Actually, why the heck isn't that common? That's a fucking awesome concept! And magic orbs that let you see remotely are super common in a lot of magical settings anyways, so it's honestly not that huge of a leap to have a character whose eyes are effed up get like replacement eyes to see. Метакремний напитывается верой и волей, которые ещё не были использованы по назначению. Материальный резерв способностей. Спент. Глаза (глаз Магнуса из TES), число 5, свет, радуга (глаз в радужной звезде Давида десятиконечных часов). Предначертание – это большой сгусток ветров воли вокруг какого-то объекта или явления, судьбоносная точка, которая по какой-то причине должна произойти. Такие точки иногда создаются чисто на вере и усиляются, даже если изначально были ошибочным выводом. Объективность и покой помогают не делать из мухи слона, а думать, почему эта точка существует и от чего зависит, чтобы не создавать самопитающееся явление. Такие акты веры подпитывают силу богов и создают их – симураны или богини империй. Разумное существо может принять эту веру, а может отвергнуть, однако имеют значение именно магические верования, а не мыслительные: нужно сделать так сознательно, а не просто воспринимать как истину; нужно желать и молиться, а поэтому ветром воли народов обладают именно святые, боги, которым поклоняются и которых желают. Эта вера прикреплена к событиям во времени, и если пропадает поддержка, бог теряет свою силу. Бог – это научное название; те, чьи силы держатся на желании и поклонении народа. Однако бог может быть талантлив и держать силу в собственных руках, в особенности если понимает собственную природу. Бог может потерять часть сил, которые не понимает, а может придать своим силам гораздо больше смысла, чем придают поклонники. Что такое душа? Гистаника Камень как аккумулятор робота Космический ключ боевые меховые стринги навигационный камень Встречаются тени двух миров Омниум Рабы Света Молиться, согнувшись и закрыв глаза руками. Сосуд Истинного зрения - проследить факт. Вирдлордит Бронелифчик Посохи - ракетницы магического толка Офицер от науки дерево, которое кровоточит Сердце СРС. 'Каллисто, Келли. Заботливая GLaDOS. Блондинка. Способна на невероятное количество умственных операций. 'Домино в роли управления мирами. (Тёмный мир: Равновесие) Роботы – разновидность гномов. Производство магических элементов возможно и без ИИ. Элементали состоят из магии, создающейся целой расой к каждому из своего окружения. Элементали весьма религиозны, так как они должны поддерживать свою жизни. Элементали могут уничтожать своих же верой, если вся раса резко возненавидит одного из них. Ветры воли в целом часто появляются так или иначе, их можно обнаруживать, перехватывать: например, разговаривающие каёфуры. Белые пророки используют ветры воли, чтобы изучать мир и другие ветры воли – способ учиться быстрым образом, но полный терний и сложностей. Чем больше белый пророк старается над творением, тем сильнее оно действует. Необходима ясность духа, отсутствие сомнений, крепость страсти. Электроника и программы способны воздействовать на ветры воли, но по несколько иной схеме. Ветры воли что-то триггерит, не зависящее от состава психики. Древние свитки и Викия. Вообще, первичной формой Викии (а так называется данное измерение) была Страна Чудес, имеющая общее с кошмарами и снами. По природе это измерение - магическая мусорка, туда отходят излишки магической энергии, и оттуда же берутся при недостаче. С Обливионом сходство есть из-за уникальных территорий, принадлежащих какому-то особому сверхъестественному существу. Может, их родила сама Викия, а может, они пришли из реального мира. Это очень разнородное измерение, полное хаоса. Также в Фирнии есть вспышки порчи - ненужной магии, которая преобразует окружающую местность. Итог называют туманами, или же забытыми кладбищами. В сердце такого тумана может быть портал в Викию. "То есть тем, кто не был рожден (можно же так сказать?) в Викии, ничего толком неизвестно об этом измерении. Но ведь сверхъестественные существа, обитающие там, влияют на нормальное измерение? Получается, что о них что-то все-таки известно?" Связь с пространством Викии (черпание силы из конкретного источника, а не из измерения вообще). Туман - пепел звёзд Жемчужина, которая сама себя защищает и призывает защитников Таумий - магический металл. Биотаумический. Тауматорий. Тауминит Трубы эссенции, резонатор эссенции, трубофильтры. Кристаллизация эссенции. Плавильня эссенции, дистилляция эссенции. Тенебриум Автоматическое магическое строительство. Вечный фонтан, создающий воду на основе магии воды. Стержень из определённого дерева. Теневой металл. Пустотный Реле красного камня (сигнал на 15 блоков, то есть полуметров). Големантия. Мозги для големов. Контролирующие печати. Магический жир. Заряженная пыль - песок. Да хранит вас Аркана Алхимическая латунь Тотем, манипулирующий магией. Модификаторы тотема. Едят шард магии, чтобы зарядиться. Морфорезонатор Туруа - кристаллы, насыщенные магией. Получаются при сочетании туруагена и воды. Туруаген - вещество, получаемое из осмальтинового газа, который добывается из естественных кратеров. Предположительно, что туруаген получается из сжигаемого осмальтинового газа, то есть, легко реагирует на кислород. книга космоса как главное оружие Лупить двумя щитами. Удобно против магии огня, но лишь поначалу. Металл имеет свойство быстро нагреваться. Нетеплопроводные металлы для ковки щитов Вримисты - магические учёные. Вримисты - причины. Норны - временные маги. Норны - констистенция деятельности пророков, более точные предсказания. Музыка предсказаний, нити времени, музыкальный инструмент. Аита - музыкальные заклинатели. Пение усиливает пророчества. Песни пророков из раза в раз повторяют мелодии. Пение сирен, привлекающее мужчин, действует на лесбиянок и бисексуалок. Однако зависит от тяжести ориентации. Если она слабая, то есть степень сомнения. "Делает глупцов из мужчин и разбивает сердца женщинам" Покровительница магии, света и красоты. Основа всей жизни на земле. Волшебница и свет. Свет покидает небеса, перетекает в другой мир. Образует вакуум, души из Мира Теней (потерянные души из бездны) стремятся их заполнить. Проникают в оба мира. Порождения Света. Они рождены в солнечном свете, но души их черны. Хрустальный Рай. Хрустальная (кристалльная) кожа бога, кристаллы обладают магической силой. Вытягивают свет из параллельного мира. Машина откроет портал непосредственно в Бездну. Перерыв в работе, проводник - живая душа, тело человека. Воскрешение. Ядро Тени - врата в Пустоту. Бог откроет путь. Шарики на полу нарисованные. Начать церемонию воссоединения, вославить бога. Рыба – в пост, мясо – вне поста. Драгониры. Меарки. Близость к дриадам из-за пульса жизни. Драконы, культ предков, всё живое - друзья, мудрость меа. Покой, единство, слава древности. Консерватизм. Дриады. Нити, ветви, корни, химические связи. Хозяйственное и кропотливое плетение сетей, экологическое соединение разума и природы. Пульс, ритм, вибрация. Мультины, ундины. Потоки, капли, пузыри, трубы. Количество, дробность. Многообразие измерений и прочего. Адаптивность. Складирование мнений и выбор удобного. Множество теорий. Порталы и туннели. ' 'Остановка потоков. Сильфы, сильфиды. Оракулы - символы. Формы, значения, слова. Оракулы – белые пророки на стыке вримистов и сильфид, родом из Фау – «арабско-индийско-египетского» мира. Стиль – «небесная музыка» и Journey. Объединение науки и магии в художественном, одухотворённом антураже. Фурии. Страсть, сила воли, чувства, душа, величие, власть, энергия. Чёрный, тьма, и огненный, сила и солнце. Опасные пустыни, войны и конфликты. Некроманты, вампиры. Льдинники. Пустота, безразличие, пассивность. Белый, прозрачный. Снежные големы - служение другим. Укко. Судьба, рок, долг, будущее, случайность. Уверенное подчинение, жёсткий фатализм. Принадлежность природе. Решительны, смелы, храбры. Похожи на викингов. Достоинство, честь, мораль, ценности. Новаторы, политики, управленцы. Культ личности, эго, саморазвития, прогресса. Матричники (matrixers). Числа, данные, математика. Категория:Маготехнологии Категория:Бестемники